Error de calculo
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -CamusxMilo-  Por culpa de shaka y aioria, camus tiene que cambiar sus planes para el cumpleaños de Milo... pero por culpa de Death Mask la fiesta ahora debe ser... sorpresa?  Para Ale-dono


Holaa!... Este fic lo hice por el cumpleaños de una amiga muy querida nombrada en la red como ale-dono!... a quien kiero, admiro y respeto mucho mucho...

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALEEEEEE! (kari se le va encima)  
eres una de las escritoras mas geniales que he conocido y para mi has sido una amiga muy valiosa. Me siento hiper halagada de haberte conocido y... aunque jamas podria obsequiarte algo digno de tu talento, poder y grandeza, tengo la esperanza de que aceptes de buena fe mi obsequio.

No sé si algun dia te pases por aki... pero si no... no hay problema! te kiero!

Gracias a quien lea esto aparte de ella.

**Error de cálculo**

Desde que empezó Septiembre no dejo de contar los días que restan, para que se lleve a cabo el evento más importante del año. Mientras avanzaba Octubre, me dije que este año lo celebraríamos en grande. Cuando dio inicio Noviembre, mi corazón palpitó excitado al saber que ese círculo rojo en el calendario ya estaba cerca…

Me dije que organizaría todo. No importaba con quienes tuviera que hablar o los lugares que estuviera obligado a visitar. El que sonrieras aquél día corría por cuenta mía…

Sin embargo…

-"Pensamos que tu templo es más grande."- Dijo aquella tarde, Shaka de virgo.

-"Y que siendo tan cercano a Milo, no te importaría realizáramos aquí su festejo…"- Completó Leo.

Aceptar sus palabras ameritaría desechar las elegantes invitaciones que recién he comprado. Pensar que justo en ese momento se encuentran puestas sobre mi almohada… esperando que coloque junto al nombre, el adorno acorde al signo del invitado… Tanto detalle que ya no serviría para nada…

Si me negaba, siendo mayoría, lograría que Milo aceptara el festejo de ellos mientras yo me encerraba, malhumorado en mi templo, haciendo rabietas, por haber demorado tanto en organizar el festejo.

-"Supongo que está bien."- Respondí como si nada. El levantamiento que realizaron mis hombros confirmaron el sentido de mis palabras.

Aún me quedaba el consuelo de poder preparar lo que él quisiera comer…

-"¡Perfecto! Yo traeré los bocadillos…"

-"Aldebarán creo que nos iba a ayudar con la decoración."

-"Y Afrodita iba a preparar las bebidas…"

-"¿Y Death Mask?"

-"Pasar la voz de la fiesta, supongo…"

Su pequeño monologo me desesperó, aunque respiré profundo y evité realizar cualquier tipo de comentario, sobre todo un ofensivo, que en ese momento se encontraba colocado justo en la punta de mi lengua.

Eso me dejaba a mí sin otra cosa que hacer.

No podía negarlo. Saber que mi única participación sería con el templo, me desolaba…

Pocas cosas me deprimían tanto como esa…

Y es que todo lo que venía planeando desde el año pasado, se desmoronaba ante mis ojos como un castillo de arena…

Intenté consolarme con la idea de que aún restaba su regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Vaya suerte! Ahora sólo quedaba idear algo original, practico, bonito y de completo gusto para Milo. Algo que dejara atrás a cualquiera de los presentes anteriores, y sobre todo, de mis compañeros… Es curioso, jamás he tenido este gusto competitivo por algo que no vaya más allá de mi deber como dorado; no obstante, él es la única persona a quien yo quiero enserio…

¿Qué podía darle?

Si me ponía a pensar en el resto de mis compañeros, tal vez anticiparía sus regalos…

Si los conocía, o por lo menos pudiera hacerme una idea de lo que le darían, para mí sería más fácil… Como mi vecino, Afrodita; lo suyo eran las rosas, y sin importar la ocasión, él obsequiaba aquellas que producía sin veneno. O Mu, siendo tan bueno con las artes y reparando las armaduras, le permitía tener la facilidad de obsequiar cosas elaboradas con sus propias manos… Tal vez le tejería a Milo una bufanda porque él era muy sensible al frío, y el año pasado se quejó mucho del invierno… Shaka no acostumbraba dar presentes, aunque, de hacerlo, seguramente le obsequiaría un hábito hindú o alguna figura con elefantes. Cáncer era todo un caso, y seguro, al igual que Shura, le daría una botella de algún buen licor, como el año pasado, y el ante pasado… y el anterior a ese, y… Aioria… él si me preocupaba. Sus regalos solían ser sencillos pero hechos con mucho afecto. Jamás olvidaré el día que me regaló un separador de libros en forma de oso polar, tan sólo porque comenté vagamente que extrañaba Siberia…

El pensar en Leo me dio una vaga idea… aunque continuaba con el problema.

Si conocía tan bien a Milo debería ser capaz de llenarle alguna necesidad… pero ¿cuál?

Jamás le he oído quejarse por algo que vaya más allá del clima, o de alguna 'absurda' misión. No es el tipo de persona que repele simplemente porque llueve, o porque pasa una mosca. Tendría que haber una razón de peso para hacerlo.

Si él me preguntara que necesito, o que quiero de regalo, quizá le diría…

Pensarlo me hace ver como un tonto… Me hace sonrojar y ponerme malhumorado, pues lo único que quiero es verlo feliz… Él no lo sabe, no lo nota, pero su gesto ilumina todo lo que toca, y eso incluye a las personas que le rodeamos…

Me gustaría expresarle todo lo que para mí significa…

8 de Noviembre… El día marcado en mi calendario por fin llega.

De pronto, al salir de mi cámara privada, encuentro el salón principal adornado del techo hasta el suelo: globos, confeti, serpentina… Por ningún otro dorado se han tomado tantas molestias.

-"¡¿Cómo que no le dijiste?"- Escucho el grito sobresaltado de Aioria. Observé que Death Mask se alzaba de hombros mientras bebía su trago. Mu, enfadado, le golpeó el vaso con la palma, vertiendo el líquido sobre su propietario. Aries y Leo parecían dispuestos a golpearlo, y por la cara de Cáncer, este no iba a dejarse.

Shaka se obligó a intervenir.

-"Aún podemos corregir el error."

-"Nadie me dijo que YO seria su vocero."

-"Tú debías decirles a TODOS. Todos incluye a MILO."

-"Aioria…"

-"Creí que era una fiesta sorpresa."

-"¡Nadie dijo que lo fuera!"

-"Aioria, aún podemos arreglarlo."- Leo no parecía dispuesto a negociar.

-"Por SU culpa Milo no sabe nada…"

-"Camus puede ir y decirle."- Los cuatro viraron hacia donde yo me encontraba. Misteriosamente me sonrojé. Noté que en sus ojos había algo más…

-"¿Yo?"

-"Podría ser sorpresa como Death Mask dice…"

-"Si, y no será extraño que lo traigas a tu templo…"

-"Después de todo, son muy buenos amigos…"- Mi ceja no pudo evitar arquearse. ¿Por qué de pronto estaban de acuerdo? Preferiría que estuvieran peleando como hace un rato.

-"De hecho, me sorprende que no haya venido a verte."- El comentario de Shaka me hizo notar que algo no andaba bien. Hoy no lo había visto. Milo no sabía de la fiesta, y aún no me buscaba para 'hacer algo'. ¿Estaría enfadado?

-"Tal vez tenga planes."- Dije.

-"¿Sin ti?"

-"Soy su amigo, no uno de sus órganos."- Death Mask se rió. Me sonrojé. –"Igual… veré que puedo hacer…"- Quitado de la pena fui hacia la salida del templo. Me detuve, volví sobre mis pasos y dejé su regalo bajo la almohada.

Al regresar por el pasillo me dirigí a Escorpio. Mientras descendía las escaleras, no pude evitar contemplar la luna… ¿Cuántas veces no lo hicimos juntos?

Una vez en Escorpio, advertí mi presencia expandiendo mi cosmo. Él hizo lo mismo para avisarme donde se encontraba. Caminé, perdiéndome entre las columnas del templo. Me detuve al oírlo caminar hacia donde me encontraba. Su perfume me llenó la nariz, frenándome por completo.

-"Bon noite."- Me encantaba.

-"Hola, extraño."- Lo salude suavemente. Quería avanzar, admirarlo de cerca, oler y perderme embriagado por aquella fragancia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Me tomas de salida"

-"¿Salida?... Ah…"- ¿Qué podía decirle? Ya tenía planes. –"¿A dónde vas?"

-"Tengo un encuentro muy importante con el amor."

-"¿Amor? ¿Desde cuando estas enamorado?"- Soltó una carcajada. Yo sentía el calor en mi semblante.

-"Desde siempre, creo. Jamás he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo."- Mi ceja volvió a arquearse.

-"¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?"

-"Porque no eres curioso. Tú siempre estas dispuesto a escuchar, y eso lo agradezco, pero… esto era muy importante como para decírtelo…"

-"Entiendo…"- Dije entre dientes. Y es que era mentira… ¡No entendía nada!

-"¿Quieres acompañarme?"- Su pregunta me sorprendió.

-"¿Qué? ¿No me dices algo tan importante, pero si quieres que haga mal tercio?"

-"Vamos…"- Colocó su mano en mi hombro. –"Podrías descubrir algo interesante. Además, me lo debes… Hoy es mi cumpleaños…"

-"Lo sé, no lo olvidé."

-"Pues de haber venido después habría pensado que realmente lo hiciste."

-"El día aún no acaba. El ocho de noviembre termina cuando el reloj marca las doce de la noche, y para eso aún faltan algunas horas…"- Me soltó, cruzó los brazos y me miró divertido.

-"No sé si podría disculparte."

-"Vamos a mi templo. Ahí está tu regalo."

-"¿Vendrás conmigo después?"- Suspiré. No era una idea atractiva, sin embargo, una fiesta con su nombre esperaba en mi recinto…

-"A donde quieras…"- Sonrió.

¿Qué clase de magia realiza en mí?

Meneé la cabeza al saberme perdido con su encanto. Me di la vuelta y caminé de regreso a mi templo, con Milo siguiéndome el paso. Ni siquiera le hablé. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y esos suaves y pausados suspiros que se desprendían de mis labios; mezclados con la idea de que en pocas horas iría a entregar reacciones similares a otra persona…

Ahora me explicaba porque esas últimas semanas lo noté distante…

-"Ya no estés enojado…"- Me dijo cuando nos aproximábamos a Acuario.

-"No lo estoy…"

-"Claro que sí. Conmigo no eres tan serio."

-"Creí que no había secretos entre nosotros."

-"¿Tú me cuentas todo?"

-"Por supuesto."- Entrecerró los ojos.

-"¡Claro!"- Dijo, sarcástico.

-"Enserio."

-"No te creo…"- Abrí la boca para responderle, cuando escuchamos voces.

-"¡Shit! ¡Ahí vienen!"- A pesar de ser un susurro, se oyó claramente. Milo me frenó al colocar la mano en mi estómago. Se adelantó unos pasos y recibió gritos de felicitación de todos.

¿A caso ya sabía de la fiesta? Creí que Death Mask no se lo había dicho.

En cuanto sus pupilas tuvieron un momento para encontrarse con las mías, leí claramente mis sospechas. Me abrazó al último tan sólo para susurrarme al oído '_¿Con qué todo, eh?"_

¿Qué quería? Yo no sabía si era correcto mencionarle la fiesta…

Grr… a veces me pone de malas; aunque, reconozco, que igual me hace feliz.

La celebración por su cumpleaños avanzó sin problemas. Los bocadillos que escogió Aioria fueron del agrado total de Milo, aunque mucho más de Aldebarán porque él se los terminó; sin embargo, puedo jurar que todos disfrutaron la velada, hasta Mu sugirió que debían poner música para bailar… Y eso creo que fue culpa de algo que Shura le dio a beber… Yo me divertí, a pesar de reconocer que no dejé de pensar que al terminar, él se iría a su cita 'tan importante' con el amor.

Uno por uno nuestros compañeros se fueron despidiendo, no sin antes entregarle sus presentes. Para mi alegría, justamente lo que había predicho. Aioria sólo lo abrazó y le dijo algo que le produjo una carcajada; misteriosamente voltearon a verme, para que luego Leo continuara su marcha. Así fue como nos quedamos solos…

-"Genial. Ahora lo prometido."- Intenté hacerme el occiso.

-"Debo limpiar. Ninguno de ellos regresará a levantar este desastre…"- Miré con pena mi templo.

-"Yo te ayudaré mañana."

-"¿Tú?"- Asintió. –"Nada de eso. Era tu fiesta…"

-"¿Y qué? Tú eres mi…"- Se calló. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Lo observé en silencio, él hizo lo mismo. Parecía un duelo de miradas. Yo me rendí y continué tirando la basura donde debía. –"Aún debes cumplir tu palabra…"

-"No quiero hacer mal tercio."- Le di la espalda mientras fingía vaciar la comida sobrante en algún traste. Había un momento y un lugar para cada palabra, y ese no era el mío.

-"No lo harás. Además, aún no te perdono que no me dijeras de la fiesta…"

-"Yo no la planeé."

-"Pero participaste en su organización y no me lo contaste."

-"No sabía si podía, y es todo lo que diré para disculparme. Si quieres irte, adelante."- Pero no le di oportunidad a decidir. Dejé las cosas como estaban y me fui a mi recamara. Él me siguió.

-"Aún me debes mi regalo."

-"Te lo daré el año que viene, ahora no tengo ganas."- Y de pronto lo escuché reír. Al notarlo, me dio la vuelta, al verlo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Mis celos estaban haciendo que me comportara como si tuviera ocho años menos.

-"Si no quieres ir conmigo está bien. No es importante. Puedo esperar un día más."- Meneé la cabeza.

-"Si necesitas decírselo hoy, hazlo. Por experiencia sé que no es bueno guardar esa clase de sentimientos…"

-"¡Oh! ¡Qué dices! ¿Te pasa lo mismo que a mí? Creí que me decías todo"

-"Tienes razón. Hay cosas que son muy importantes y que no se pueden hablar hasta que llegué el momento preciso."

-"¿Y según tú, cuando llega este?"

-"Cuando miras a esa persona a los ojos y te das cuenta que no hay otro punto al que quieras dirigirte…"- Y es justo lo que me pasaba cada vez que lo veía. Sus pupilas me atraían como un poderoso imán. Había ocasiones en que quería pedirle que me besara, pero enseguida despertaba y me reclamaba al pensar cuán extraña podría parecerle esta petición…

-"Y sabes que es el momento porque no lo planeaste, simplemente se da."

-"Si, creo que estamos de acuerdo…"- Le palmeé el brazo mientras me reía nerviosamente y retrocedía un poco. Me dirigí hacia la cama, y con el corazón pulsándome igual de rápido que antes, saqué bajo la almohada lo que había hecho como regalo. –"Feliz cumpleaños."- Se la extendí.

Mientras la observaba en mi palma, se me ocurrió que habría sido mejor darle una caja de chocolates, un nuevo traje de entrenamiento, o incluso acompañarlo con la persona a la que realmente quería… Tal vez me quería ahí porque mi presencia le inspiraba valor…

Observó la pequeña pulsera de hilo café, bordaba por mí con su nombre. Me sentí un poco ridículo al saber que era un detalle nada masculino, pero me forcé a recordar que mientras aprendía a hacerla, y durante el proceso, pensé en los recuerdos que la persona y el nombre evocaba dicha a mi alma. Retraje la palma justo en el momento que él iba a tomarla…

-"¿Qué haces?"- Me preguntó divertido.

-"Sé que no la quieres… No es como la bufanda que Mu te ha regalado, o como el coñac que Shura…"

-"¿Por qué piensas que no la quiero?"

-"Dudaste en tomarla."

-"Me sorprendió que me dieras algo así, lo acepto, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste."

-"No necesitas saber como te llamas…"- Rió.

-"Pero quizá las demás personas sí. A mí no se me olvida que eras el único que me llamaba por mi nombre, y no me decías 'escorpioncito' como el resto, que olvidaba el 'Milo' antes de referirse a mí."- Sus palabras me dejaron más sorprendido, que la forma en que nuestras manos estaban unidas 'forcejeando' por la pulsera. –"Además… es un regalo que puedo usar con o sin la armadura a diferencia de la bufanda o la botella. Yo te quiero Camus, y no me importa si me obsequias algo o no… me basta con estar a tu lado…"- Sonreí mientras cedía y le entregaba su regalo.

-"Entonces, feliz cumpleaños."- Sus labios copiaron el gesto de los míos.

-"¿No te falta algo?"

-"¿El papel de colores?"

-"No. Otra cosa."- Moví negativamente la cabeza. No sabía que era. –"Te dije que te quiero."

-"¡Ah!"- Reaccioné sorprendido. Esa palabra no es común entre nosotros, a pesar de que es obvia en nuestro estado. –"¿Gracias?"- Quise reírme ante su expresión. Se palmeó una vez la frente.

-"Hablamos mañana…"- Agachó la cabeza, como resignado. Lo detuve sosteniendo su muñeca.

-"Bromeo. También te quiero… mucho…"- Sentí que la garganta se me cerraba. Nunca creí que sería tan difícil decirlo, sin que se revelara de aquella otra forma.

Viró sobre su hombro. Noté que al decirlo mi cara ardió, y que la suya reaccionó del mismo modo. Extraño. Volteó de nuevo por completo. Pude notar que sus ojos reposaban los míos y se dirigían fugazmente a mis labios…

-"Creo que aún no lo entiendes."- Se puso un poco serio. Luego sonrió. –"No importa. Mañana si irás conmigo."- Quise decirle que lo iba a pensar, en el justo momento que se acercó a mí y pude sentir sus labios rozándome… la boca no, la mejilla. Se detuvo un segundo ahí, o el tiempo por si sólo me regaló experimentar aquella sensación un poco más de lo que fue. Mi piel se pegó contra los bordes de su boca, como suplicándole que no la dejara; incluso que se atreviera a halagarlos con un nuevo contacto… pero él simplemente se despegó tan lento que pude sentir en mis labios sus palabras. –"Gracias por todo."- Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, simplemente se fue…

Y yo volví a ser en ese momento un adolescente, un niño ansioso por saltar arriba de la cama y comenzar a gritar de gozo por lo que había ocurrido…

De pronto pensé que queriéndole del modo que lo hago, me había cegado para no darme cuenta que quizá –y tengo la esperanza de que así sea- su encuentro con el amor no sea con quien nadie más, que conmigo…

**_Por ahora fin :P _**

:O... mientras lo escribia se me ocurrieron otras cosas, que espero poner en marcha mañana o algun dia :O... jajajaja  
y disculpen si no es algo bueno o si no esta bien escrito... me llevo una mañana -de tres horas ¬¬- terminarlo u.u


End file.
